Only for Me
by Hikaru Dragneel
Summary: Natsu tidak perna menyangka akan jadi seperti ini hanya karena sebuah milik Lucy yang berjudul 'Ferfect Boyfriend For Me./"Bukan paling pantas tapi satu-satunya pantas untuku"/ NaLu/ Chapter Two UPDATE!/Hikaru Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

Hay Minna! Masih inget gx ama saya? Kayaxnya gx deh? Maaf karena gaax pernah nongol!#bungkuk2 terus

Entah kenapa saya lupa tentang setelah masuk SMA dan 2 hari yang lalu saya baru sadar bahwa saya masih punya 2 fi yang complete.

Namun sebagai tanda minta maaf, saya berikan satu lagi Speial Nalu Two shot! Untuk More Than Friend sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan jadi mohon kesabarannya!.

Tidak perlu tunggu lama-lama! Ayo Langsung!

* * *

**ONLY FOR ME**

**Pairing**: Natsu x Lucy

**Genre**: Romane

**Diclaimer**: Hiro Mashima

**Happy Reading**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasa di Guild Fairy Tail. Sebuah guild tak pernah tidak untuk tidak ribut. Sebagian member Fairy Tail masuk dalam area rusuh ala Fairy Tail. Namun Hari ini merupakan hari yang beda. Bukan karena riuhnya, bukan karena tidak riuhnya namun melainkan Natsu Dragneel yang merupakan sumber kericuhan hari ini sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk berkelahi.

Biasanya dia sudah pasti menantang Gray si Pangeran celana boxer untuk melawannya atau si pendaur ulang besi, Gajeel atau mungkin si pembangkit listrik, Laxus.# _julukan yg diberikan menurut pemikiran Natsu bukan author._

Sekarang Natsu hanya duduk di meja bar sambil menopang dagunya dan melihat teman-temannya sedang tawuran halal dengan ekspresi tak semangat.

"Ne Natsu, kenapa kau lesu seperti itu? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini? Biasanya kau paling membara semangatnya dan berkelahi dengan lainya" tanya Mirajane mendekati Natsu sambil mengelap gelas.

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi" balas Natsu masih lesu. "Ada masalah? Kalau memang ada, kau bisa ceritakan padaku".

Natsu menatap ke arah Mira sambil membuang nafas dan berkata "Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, hanya saja aku tidak melihat Lucy selama jadi sedikit khawatir. Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?".

Mendengar perkataan Natsu tadi pun membuat bagian sel otak Mira yang berfungsi untuk me_matchmaker_kan pun berkerja. "Oh...Kupikir ada apa ternyata Natsu Sang Salamander merindukan teman pirangnya~" goda Mira dengan senyuman yang memang untuk mennggoda Natsu terpapang di wajahnya.

"Bukan rindu tapi khawatir!" kata Natsu dengan nada sedikit kesal. Yah, setelah Fairy Tail memenangkan Daibato Enbu dan telah mengalahkan Acnologia sekaligus Zeref. Natsu dan Lucy semakin dekat dan dekat. Natsu sering tidur di ranjang Lucy dan Lucy juga sering memperbolehkannya, mereka sering juga melakukan perkerjaan hanya berdua tanpa Happy karena Charla mulai tertarik dengan Happy dan tentu Happy memanfaatkan itu. Dan Mira sekarang terus me_match_kan Natsu dan Lucy

"Ayolah Natsu! Akui saja! Sudah terlihat di semburat merah yang ada di pipimu" goda Mira sambil menunjuk pipi Natsu. Natsu pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Mira tapi Natsu harus mengakui bahwa dia memang merindukan Lucy.

"Baiklah! Aku memang merindukan sekaligus menghawatirkannya! Puas?" Senyuman Mira pun melebar "Bagus Natsu! Sekarang kau sudah bisa jujur dengan hatimu. Aku sangat bangga padamu!" kata Mira sambil mengelus kepala Natsu.

Natsu hanya bisa mengendus "Kalau kau sekarang senang, bisakah kau membertahuku diamana Lucy sekarang" tanya Natsu "Seingatku kemarin Lucy bilang kalau hari ini dia akan berbelanja untuk bahan makanan dan lain-lain. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah di apartementnya, kenapa kau tidak mengeceknya?"

Mendengar kata makanan Natsu langsung berpikir bahwa mungkin kulkas Lucy segera penuh makanan sehingga dia dapat makan gratis malam ini. "Terima Kasih ya, Mira!" kata Natsu kembali bersemangat sambil berlari menuju pintu guild.

"Sama-sama" kata Mira masih tersenyum. _"Apa sih yang tidak buat untuk couple kesanyanganku?"_ pikirnya.

Natsu berhenti di depan pintu guild dan berbalik menghadap ke belakang "Happy! Ayo kita ke rumah Lucy!". Happy yang mendengarkan Natsu yang memanggilnya pun membalas "Gomen Natsu! Hari ini Wendy dan Charla mengajakku melakukan kerja! Maaf lagi!".

Natsu mendengus kesal "Ya sudah" katanya berlari keluar dari guild. Natsu memang sedikit kesal karena akhir-akhir ini Happy lebih sering bersama Charla dari pada dirinya tapi tidak apalah lagipula dia punya Lucy.

* * *

**Apartement Lucy**

Natsu pun sampai di apartement Lucy dan masuk melalui jendala. "Lucy...!" sunyi. Natsu pun turun dari jendela kamar Lucy dan memanggil Lucy lagi "Luce?.." sunyi lagi. "Mungkin dia belum pulang" kata Natsu sambil mengamati sekitar. Dia melihat kamar sedikit berantakan. Kotak-kotak berisi buku-buku lamanya dan benda-benda lainnya.

"Sepertinya pagi ini dia sedang bersih-bersih" kata Natsu. Matanya terhenti oleh sebuah buku di kotak. Natsu pun mengambil buku tersebut dan mengamatinya.

Sebenarnya Natsu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan buku tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Natsu tertarik yaitu buku itu memiliki judul...

**Natsu POV**

"Perfect Boyfriend for Me"

Itulah judul buku yang membuatku sangat tertarik. Aku berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk disana. Entah kenapa aku ingin melihat isi buku ini. Aku pun mulai membukanya dan melihat isinya. Isinya adalah gambar-gambar pria berwajah tampan yang sama sekali tidak aku kenali.

Aku terus membuka halaman-halaman berikutnya. Setiap halaman dalam buku ini pasti ada gambar pria tampan lengkap berisi identitasnya, ciri-cirinya, kelebihan, kekurangan dan peringkat masing-masing. Semakin aku buka halaman berikutnya, semakin kecil peringkat gambar pria dalam buku ini.

"Jangan-jangan buku ini adalah buku tentang bagaimana padangan Lucy pada pria yang ditemuinya dan bagaimana Lucy menginnginkan pria tersebut untuk menjadi pacarnya" kataku sambil terus membuka halaman berkutnya.

_"Apa aku juga termasuk dalam buku ini?" _pikirku. Aku pun kembali membuka halaman buku tersebut. Pria-pria yang tak ku kenal semakin terus muncul di setiap halaman sampai akhirnya muncul gambar wajah pria yang kukenal atau bisa dibilang sangat kukenal dan gambar pria tersebut adalah...

**Peringkat 5 **

**Nama:** _Laxus Dreyar_

**Rambut:** _Pirang_

**Mata:** _Hitam kebiru-biruan_

**Kulit:** _Putih_

**Kelebihan menjadi pacar:** _Keamanan terjamin 100%_

**Kekurangan menjadi pacar:** _Mungkin akan sering dicuekin_

"Laxus...?"

Laxus? Dia ada di peringkat 5? Dan Lucy ingin punya pacar Laxus? Apa dia gila?. Tak kusangka Laxus dapat muncul dalam buku ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal karena Lucy ingin punya pacar seperti Laxus. Huh..

"Tunggu! Kalau Laxus yang seram itu ada di peringkat 5! Bagaimana denganku yang selalu bersama Lucy?" Aku pun memasang senyuman poker ku. Pasti aku diatas Laxus!

Halaman berikutnya pun kubuka dan ternyata wajah pria di tersebut adalah...

**Peringkat 4**

**Nama:** _Loke_

**Rambut:** _Orange_

**Mata:** _Kurang diketahui karena sering memakai kacamata_

**Kulit:** _Putih_

**Kelebihan menjadi pacar: **_Tampan, romantis dan pengertian_

**Kekurangan menjadi pacar:** _Merupakan roh bintang sendiri_

"Loke ya? Kalo dipikir-dipikir Loke memang dekat dengan Lucy dan dia terus menggoda Lucy. Dasar kucing garong! Tapi untunglah dia itu roh bintang, jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa bersama Lucy".

Halaman berikutnya pun kembali kubuka dan gambar wajah pria yang ada di halaman tersebut adalah...

**Peringkat 3**

**Nama:** _Gray Fullbuster_

**Rambut:** _Raven_

**Mata:** _Hitam_

**Kulit:** _Putih_

**Kelebihan menjadi pacar:** _Sexy, Keren dan berguna saat cuaca panas_

**Kekurangan menjadi pacar:** _Keselamaan benar-benar tidak terjamin!#_para readers pasti tau maksudnya kan?

Apa?! Ice Blok ada di peringkat 3!? Tidak kusangka Lucy punya selera dengan Striper itu? Kelebihannya dikatakan dia Sexy, kalau-kalau dipikir rasanya tubuh lebih hot dari pada dia dan rasanya aku lebih keren darinya. Ya sudahlah! Lagi pula dia ada di peringkat 3 belum tentu aku kalah darinya. Halaman Peringkat 2 pun kubuka dan ...

**Peringkat 2**

**Nama:** _Hibiki Lates_

**Rambut:** _Coklat_

**Mata:** _Hitam_

**Kulit:** _Putih_

**Kelebihan menjadi pacar:** _Terkenal, sopan dan memahami perasaan wanita_

**Kekurangan menjadi pacar:** _Banyak fan wanita dan jarak terlalu jauh_

Hibiki? Kalau tidak salah dia itu salah satu Tri Men dari Blue Pegasus? Entah kenapa aku berpikir masuk akal kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan peringkat 2.

Dia tampan, sopan, baik, ramah, romantis, dan mengerti perasaan wanita sedangkan aku itu kurang tampan, tidak sopan sama sekali, ramah? rasanya tidak, romantis? apa itu? dan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak wanita.

Akhirnya tinggal halaman pria Peringkat 1. Pria yang sangat Lucy inginkan menjadi pacarnya. Entah kenapa jantungku bedegup kencang saat mulai membuka halaman tersebut.

Mata tertutup saat membuka halaman ini dan akhirnya halaman Peringkat 1 untuk menjadi pacar Lucy pun terbuka penuh. Keringat mulai meluncur dari dahiku. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Mataku mulai terbuka.

Dan gambar wajah pria yang diidam-idamkan Lucy...

adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

***TBC***

* * *

Wah maaf ya para readers! Karena sebernarnya fic ini mungkin akan sedikit lambat Update tapi janji kok akan Up date!

Apakah Para Readers bisa nebak siapa yang dapet Peringkat !?

Untuk menjadi reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggal 1 kata di kotak review! Review para readers akan saya balas pake PM sambil bincang-bincang!

Ja ne!

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Hay Minna! Hikaru kembali!

Ini chapter kedua sekaligus terakhir dari 'Only for Me' yang kalian tunggu-tunggu! Maaf kalo kurang kilat habis author punya banyak tugas!

Gx perlu banyak ngomong! Langsung Cekidot!

**ONLY FOR ME**

Chapter II

**Pairing**: Natsu x Lucy

**Genre**: Romane

**Diclaimer**: Hiro Mashima

**Happy Reading**

Natsu POV

Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku untuk melihat halaman peringkat 1 pria yang ingin Lucy jadikan pacarnya. Mula-mula agak sedikit rabun namun kemudian semua terlihat jelas dan wajah pria dalam halaman itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jellal dalam wujud Segrain..." gumamku.

**Peringkat 1**

**Nama:** Segrain Fernandes

**Rambut:** Biru bercahaya

**Mata:** Hijau mempesona

**Kulit:** Putih

**Kelebihan menjadi pacar:** Tampan, tinggi, beribawa, sopan, merupakan Dewan Sihir dan lain-lain.

**Kekurangan menjadi pacar:** Hampir tidak ada.

Segrain? Di peringkat paling atas? Pria yang paling Lucy idamkan? Dan Lucy ingin sekali punya pacar sepertinya? Tapi Segrain itu satu dengan Jellal. Apa mungkin Lucy menyukai Jellal juga? Kalau benar, Erza bisa membunuh Lucy. ARRGGHH!

Sakit. Entah kenapa hatiku sakit mengetahui bahwa Lucy tidak mempunyai rasa untuk punya kekasih seperti aku. Aku pun melempar buku sembarangan dan tidak mau lagi tahu tentang isinya.

Rahang atas dan rahang bawahku salaing beradu. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku kuat-kuat namun aku tidak berani memukul dinding karena aku lebih takut pada Lucy. Jika dia tau aku menghancurkan dinding kamarnya...bisa-bisa dia berubah jadi Super Erza. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa terima! .

Aku melemparkan diriku ke ranjang Lucy yang sangat nyaman itu. Mengacak-ngacak rambut pinkku dan kemudian menutup wajahku dengan tangan.

Aku sebenarnya tidak marah karena Segrain ada di peringkat pertama. Karena Lucy dapat bersama Segrain itu tidak mungkin walaupun Lucy menyukai Jellal, dia akan mendapatkan teror dari Titania Fairy Tail tapi...Kenapa Lucy? Kenapa kau tidak memasukanku dalam daftar itu? Apa aku benar-benar tidak pantas untukmu?...Ukh.

Aku mulai berhenti sejenak memikirkan apa sebernarnya kekuranganku. Di buku itu, semua pria disana tampan. Apa aku kurang tampan? Aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melihat ke arah cermin. Aku melihat bayangan wajahku.

Aku punya rambut pink spike yang berantakan aneh aneh tidak seperti Freezehead yang punya rambut hitam licin bercahaya yang normal.

Hidungku sedikit pesek tidak seperti Laxus yang mancung 1 cm kedepan.

Kulitku juga tidak seputih Loke.

Tingkah laku ku juga aneh tidak seperti tingkah laku Hibiki yang bisa membuat para gadis pingsan.

Dan yang paling ku tidak suka. Kenapa mata onyx ku itu sipit hitam? Tidak seperti Jellal atau Segrain yang bulat sempurna dan berwarna hijau mempesona yang dikatakan Lucy dalam buku itu.

Aku kembali menoleh buku yang kulempar tadi dan berjalan mendekat untuk mengambilnya. Aku pun memandang buku yang ada di tanganku ini. "Mungkin ...aku memang tidak pantas masuk dalam kiteria pria idaman Lucy..".

.

.

.

Kreeek...

Terdengar pintu kamar Lucy terbuka

"Natsu...!?"

**Normal POV**

Natsu menoleh pada orang memanggilanya "Lucy?". Ternyata orang memanggilnya tadi adalah pemilik apartement dan yang Natsu sebingung ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Dan kenapa kau mengapa masuk melalui jendela bukan pintu?" tanyanya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa hanya saja... hari ini aku tidak melihatmu seharian dan itu membuat sedikit khawatir. Mira memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang berbelanja, jadi aku iseng datang ke sini karena pintunya terkunci jadi aku pakai jendela".

"Walaupun pintunya tidak terkunci kau pasti akan masuk melalui jendela juga kan? Tapi...terima kasih ya karena telah menghawatirkanku!" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum dengan pipi sedikti merona tapi kemudian dia menatap buku yang dipegang Natsu.

"Eh Natsu, buku apa yang kau sedang pegang itu?". Natsu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Lucy "Ano...aku tadi hanya lihat-lihat dan sengaja menemukan buku ini jadi aku..".

"Tunggu dulu! Buku itu kan...Natsu! Kembalikan!" Lucy pun dengan cepatnya mengambil buku itu dan menyembunyikan buku itu di punggungnya. Wajah Lucy sudah sangat merah karena mengetahui Natsu melihat buku tentang pria yang tepat untuknya.

.

.

.

Suasana hening pun muncul sejenak di antara mereka sampai Lucy angkat bicara. "A-apa kau sudah melihat isi buku ini?" Natsu hanya bisa menatapnya sedih "Ya...aku melihat semuanya" ucapnya yang membuat wajah Lucy semakin memerah dan diam tanpa kata.

"Lucy, kau mau tanya sesuatu. Apa buku itu berisi tentang pria-pria yang pantas untuk menjadi pacarmu?" Lucy hanya menganguk pelan. "Dan Jellal sebagai Segrain yang menempati peringkat pertama?" Lucy pun mengangguk pelan lagi dengan wajah _bulshing hard nya_.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu lagi?" tanya Natsu "A-apa itu?". Natsu pun menghela nafas panjang dan bertanya "Kau bahkan memasukan Laxus, Loke, Gray, Hibiki dalam buku itu tapi kenapa aku tidak?".

DEG

.

.

Lucy tidak dapat berkata apa-apa atas pertanyaan Natsu tadi. "Natsu..aku...itu..." kata Lucy menundukkan kepala, binggung mau mengatakan apa. Namun Lucy pun merasakan telapak tangan hangat mendarat pelan di atas kepalanya. Lucy menghadap ke depan dan melihat Natsu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luce...aku mengerti kok" kata Natsu. Lucy hanya menatapnya bingung. "Mana mungkin kau punya rambut pirang yang berkilau, bola mata karamel yang indah, hidung yang manis, bibir mungil dan merah muda, paras yang cantik, kulit yang putih, tubuh yang di diidamkan banyak lelaki, baik hati, putri bangsawan mau punya kekasih sepertiku".

Perkataan Natsu itu pun membuat Lucy terkejut sekaligus malu. Sebenarnya Lucy ingin bicara namun Natsu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Lihat diriku! Rambutku berwarna pink aneh berantakan , hidung yang sedikit pesek, bibir yang tidak menarik, mata yang sipit, kulit yang tidak terlalu putih, tingkah laku yang buruk, anak dari naga bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis sesempurna dirimu, itu mungkin'.

Natsu pun munundukan kepala dan angkat bicara lagi "Kau benar tidak memasukkan ku kedalam buku itu...".

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Natsu merasakan tangan halus berada di kedua pipinya dan kudua tangan itu memaksanya untuk menghadap ke depan. Natsu pun terkejut setengah mati melihat wajah Lucy hanya berjarak 2 cm dari wajahnya. Mata Lucy terpejam dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Jarak mereka semakin berkurang.

.

Lucy pun semakin dekat.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

Dekat

.

Dan akhirnya...

.

.

.

Cup..

Natsu pun merasakan bibir Lucy mendarat di bibirnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui bahwa Lucy menciumnya namun kemudian terpejam perlahan-lahan. Natsu mulai mencium balik Lucy, menikmati rasa bibir Lucy yang lembut, kenyal, dan manis.

Tangan Lucy perlahan melingkari leher Natsu dan Natsu pun melingkari pinggang Lucy yang ramping dengan tangannya.

Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman namun akhirnya pun memutuskan ciuman manis itu. Wajah mereka berdua memerah karena mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Natsu menatap Lucy dan mulai berbicara "Lucy...itu tadi untuk apa?". Lucy tersenyum walau wajahnya masih merah.

"Bodoh...jangan mengambil keputusan seenaknya saja! Memang buku itu tentang pria yang ingin ku jadikan pacar tapi buku itu kubuat sudah lama sekali saat kita menghentikan Nirvana. Namun sekarang buku itu tidak berguna dan sekarang aku ingin buang buku itu karena sudah tidak berguna lagi" kata Lucy masih merangkul Natsu.

"Biarkan aku beritahu kau sesuatu, Natsu!" ucap Lucy "Apa itu?" Lucy mulai menatap dalam mata Natsu "Aku sangat suka saat kau tadi memuji diriku tapi aku benci saat kau meledek dirimu sendiri".

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya natsu kembali. "Semua yang kau katakan itu salah besar! Siapa bilang kau tidak pantas bersama denganku? Bagiku cuma kaulah yang pantas untukku. Kau yang pertama kali menyelamatkankanku dari Salamander palsu dan membawaku ke Fairy Tail sehingga aku disini sekarang.."

"Kau yang menangkapku saat jatuh dari gedung tinggi saat Jose menculikku. Kau yang berusaha mati-matian berperang melawan Phantom Lord dan bertempur habis-habisan dengan Gajeel hanya untuk menyelamatkanku..."

"Kau yang sering menjengukku dan tidur di ranjangku. Kau juga membuatku membuatku memakai baju berhargaku hanya karena mengira kau akan menyatakan cinta padaku..."

"Kau yang pertama kali memakai baju roh bintang seragam denganku yang diberikan oleh Virgo. Kau yang satu-satunya ingat hari dimana aku bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Kau yang membawakan pohon Sakura raksasa padaku hanya supaya aku dapat melihatnya.."

"Kaulah yang pertama kali aku temui saat berada di Edolas. Kau juga yang memberikan jubahmu untukku supaya aku tidak kedinginan saat kembali dari Edolas. Kau juga telah membuat hatiku perih saat melihat Lisana menerjang memelukmu..."

"Kau yang menyelamatkan dari Kain Hikaru saat di Tenrou. Kau juga yang membuat hatiku hancur dan berteriak menangis saat Hades hampir membunuhmu. Kau yang memberiku harapan hidup saat diserang Acnologia.."

"Kau yang pertama kali menghiburku saat mengetahui ayahku meninggal. Hanya kau mengingatku saat aku jadi tidak terlihat. Cuma kau yang berlari dan menangkapku saat jatuh dari langit saat Infinity Clock hancur. Kau yang mengajakku jalan-jalan di kota Crocus saat Daibato Enbu..."

"Kau satu-satu orang yang datang dan menyemangatiku saat aku kalah dari Flare. Kau yang mau membalas Sabertooth atas perbuatan Minerva padaku. Kaulah yang aku gumamkan saat tidur di saat kau bertarung bersama Gajeel melawan Naga Kembar Sabertooth".

"Kaulah yang selau membuatku merasa aman, nyaman, dan merona di saat bersamamu. Dan juga jangan pernah meledek wajahmu! Bagiku wajahmu itu sangat tampan dan manis, rambut pinkmu , hidungmu, bibirmu yang lembut dan hangat saat kucium tadi, mata onyxmu yang menawan, kulitmu yang sedikit kecoklatanmu yang maco, tubuh yang atlestis, semangatmu yang tak pernah putus, rasa cintamu terhadap teman-temanmu dan Fairy tail.."

"Dan aku yakin Yang menciptakan kita sudah pasti mempersatukan kita dari awal...karena aku diciptakan hanya untukmu...bukan untuk Laxus, bukan Loke, bukan Gray, bukan Hibiki, bukan Segrain, atau pun pria dari guild lainnya seperti Sting atau Rouge bahkan Pangeran Fiore sekali pun..".

"K-kenapa..?" cuma itu bisa keluar dari mulut Natsu katakan saat.

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu saat kau mau melawan Naga Kembar?"

**Flash Back**

_"Natsu"_

_"Oo..."_

_"Aku percaya padamu...sejak aku pertama kali bergabung dengan Fairy Tail"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ya! Serahkan padaku!"_

**Flash Back End**

Natsu pun mengangguk. "Dasar idiot...sekarang aku bertanya...apa aku pernah berkata seperti itu pada pria lain? apa pernah aku dekat dengan salah satu dengan mereka seperti aku sedekat ini denganmu? pernah aku melakukan misi dengan pria lain keculai denganmu?pernahkah aku tersenyum bahagia disamping mereka? apa mereka pernah melakukan hal-hal yang kau lakukan terhadap diriku?..".

Natsu hanya menggeleng pelan sekaligus menyadari semua yang dikatakan Lucy itu benar. Lucy ternyata ingat apa saja yang dilakukan Natsu terhadapnya sedangkan Natsu sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang dia perbuat terhadap Lucy.

"Jadi...maksudmu aku adalah pria yang paling pantas untukmu?" tanya Natsu. "Bukan paling pantas tapi satu-satunya pantas untuku" balas tersenyum.

Natsu pun ikut tersenyum dan menarik Lucy untuk lebih dekat dengannya lalu menciumnya lagi. Lucy tersenyum lembut di tengah-tengah ciuman. Natsu melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan kemudian memeluk Lucy dengan lembut.

"Maaf ya Luce...karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan selama ini.." ucap Natsu "Tidak apa, walau kau tidak menyadarinya...aku tetap senang bisa dekat denganmu.." kata Lucy memeluk Natsu balik.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Natsu.."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Lucy.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian.**

"Huh! Akhirnya selesai juga! Terima kasih ya Natsu! Karena telah menolongku membereskan kamar" kata Lucy sambil menghusap dahinya. "Ya sama-sam Luce!".

Natsu pun mengamati sesuatu yang ada di tangannya dan ternyata itu adalah buku Ferfect Boyfriend nya Lucy. "Ada apa Natsu? Buku itu masih mengganggumu?".

" Sedikit..." Lucy hanya sweatdrop sambil berjalan mendekati Natsu dan mengambil buku tersebut. "Dasar! Kau pikir aku pembohong ya?! Nah sekarang, coba perhatikan sampul buku ini!" suruh Lucy sambil memanggang buku itu di depan Natsu.

Natsu kembali memperhatikan sampul buku itu seperti yang di katakan Lucy. Sampul buku itu berwarna hijau muda dengan judul 'Ferfect Boyfriend For Me' dengan huruf berwarna pink dan gambar Hati besar sebagai sampul...Tunggu dulu! Kalau diperhatikan lagi gambar hati itu tidak menyatu dengan sampulnya. Itu hanya gambar hati dari kertas.

"Coba lihat ini sekarang!" Lucy pun merobek gambar hati itu dan memperlihatkan gambar sampul yang sebenarnya. Natsu terkejut melihat sampul buku tersebut.

Ternyata gambar yang ada di sampul itu adalah gambar Natsu yang tersenyum sambil mengangkat dua tangannya sedada dengan Lucy di belakangnya mengakat satu lengannya dan satu lengan lagi memeluk Natsu.

dan dibawah judul 'Ferfect Boy For Me' ternyata ada kalimat lagi yang jika digabungkan menjadi...

**'Ferfect Boyfriend For Me**

**And**

**Ony for Me'**

"Puas sekarang?" tanya Lucy tersenyum. Natsu pun mengecup bibir Lucy dan nyengir lebar. "Sangat puas!". Lucy kembali sweatdrop ria "Sudah kubingkan? Kau itu diciptakan hanya untukku dan aku hanya diciptakan hanya untukmu!".

"Ya...Hanya untukku".

**THE END**

Akhirnya! Fic ini selesai! Bagaimana? Gaje kah? Rumit kah? atau Bosan?. Cover buku itu sama dengan Cover fic ini tapi tanpa Happy#sorry ya Happy.

Saya sangat ingin mendengar komentar para readers! Jadi Tolong di Review ya!

Oh iya! Ini balasan bagi yang udah mau me review:

**3tohko ohmiya:** Penasaran ya? sekarang bagaimana? masih penasaran lagi? Terima Kasih atas review nya ya!

**Novi Eucliffe: **Rasanya tidak ada satu pun pilihanmu yang jadi peringkat 1...tapi bagaimana menurutmu dengan chapter ini? Tolong review lagi ya!

**Hina Heartfillia: **Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Natsu gx jadi peringkat 1! Jangan gorok saya pake golok itu ya! Tapi tetep Nalu kan? Oh iya, kamu panggil aku Hika-nee ya? Boleh sih...tapi ada satu masalah...aku itu laki-laki jadi tolong panggil Hika-ni ya!

**ahaurats-FT:** Yang jadi peringkat 1 itu Segrain tapi yang jadi covernya Natsu! Terima kasih ya!

** : **Tidak! Dia jadi satu-satunya buat Lucy...Thanks!

**Joker-nyan:** Hah tidak apa2! Salam kenal juga! Masih amatir? Itu gx jadi masalah! Aku juga masih amatir..XD. Lol. Terima Kasih karna udah menyambut kembalinya aku!

**Hanara Kashijiku**: Ini sudah lanjut! Terima Kasih Banyak karena sudah mau jadi yang pertama me review fic ini! I love U full#Plaaak!

Thanks juga buat readers yang mau baca fic ini! Baca dan Review juga ya fic ku yang lain!. Karna gx ada next chapter, mungkin review kalian akan ku balas melalui PM.

Ja~ne


End file.
